Tom and Jerry: The Movie credits
Opening Credits * Turner Pictures * Turner Feature Animation * A Turner Pictures Worldwide Release * Turner Entertainment, Co. and Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. in association with WMG * Presents * A Film Roman Production * "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" * Featuring the Voices of: ** Richard Kind as Tom ** Dana Hill as Jerry ** Anndi McAfee as Robyn ** Tony Jay, Michael Bell, Ed Gilbert, David L. Lander, Rip Taylor, Howard Morris, Henry Gibson, Sydney Lassick ** and Chalotte Rae as Aunt Figg * Screenplay by: Dennis Marks * Songs: ** Music by: Henry Mancini ** Lyrics by: Leslie Bricusse * Musical Score by: Henry Mancini * Music Supervised by: Sharon Boyle * Executive Producers: Roger Mayer, Jack Petrik, Hans Brockmann, Justin Ackerman * Creative Consultant: Joseph Barbera * Produced and Directed by: Phil Roman Ending Credits * Co-Producer: Bill Schultz * Voices: ** Richard Kind as Tom ** Dana Hill as Jerry ** Anndi McAfee as Robyn ** Tony Jay as Lickboot ** Henry Gibson as Applecheek ** Michael Bell as Ferdinand and Straycather #1 ** Ed Gilbert as Puggsy and Daddy Starling ** David L. Lander as Frankie de Flea ** Rip Taylor as Captain Kiddie ** Howard Morris as Squawk ** Syndney Lassick as Straycatcher #2 ** Raymond McLeod as Alleycat and Bulldog ** Mitchel D. Moore as Alleycat ** Scott Wojahn as Alleycat ** Frank Welker as Animals ** Jim Cummings as Restaurant Waiter ** Joe Ranft as Sherlock ** Tino Insana as Patrolman ** Don Messick as Droppy ** B.J. Ward as Woman's Voice ** Greg Burson as Moving Man ** and Charlotte Rae as Aunt Figg * Director of Recording: Gordon Hunt * Casting by: Janet Hirshenson, C.S.A., Jane Jenkins, C.S.A., Roger Mussenden, C.S.A. * Production Manager: Michael Wolf * Art Direction by: Michael Peraza, Jr., Michael Humphries * Sequence Directors: John Sparey, Monte Young, Bob Nesler, Adam Kuhlman * Effects Animation Supervisor: Jeff Howard * Storyboard: Andrew Austin, Brad Landreth, Marty Murphy, Keith Tucker, Monte Young, Phil Mendez, Mitch Schauer, Phil Stapleton * Layout: Ray Aragon, Andrew Austin, Peter J. DeLuca, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Mike Hodgson, Gary L. Hoffman, Brad Landreth, Ken Mimura, Dean Thompson, Cliff Voorhees * Models: Michael Peraza, Jr., Jim Franzen, Leonard E. Johnson, David Nethery * Backgrounds by: Michael Humphries, Bari Greenberg * Color Model Supervisor: Phyllis Craig * Blue Sketch: Peter J. DeLuca * Key Animators: J.K. Kim, Adam Dykstra, Dan Haskett, Adam Kuhlman, Kevin Petrilak, Kamoon Song, Kevin Wurzer * Animators: Eric Thomas, Art Roman, Doug Frankel, Tony Fucile, Steve Gordon, Leslie Gorin, Brian Robert Hogan, Gabi Payn, Irv Spence, Arnie Wong * Supervising Directors · Tawian: James Miko, Aundre Knutson * Key Assistant Supervisors: Art Roman, Leonard E. Johnson, Sylvia M. Fitzpatrick * Key Assistant Supervisor · Tawian: Dan Hunn * Assistant Animators: Jerry Lee Brice, Karen Brooks, Sheila Brown, Wes Chun, Shana Curley, Brad Forbush, Ed Gutierrez, Carl Hall, Dave Hancock, Jeff Johnson, Paulette King, Lance Kramer, Jeff LaFlamme, Dori Littell Herrick, Jon Lyons, Soon Jin Mooney, Angel Pastrana, Ray Pointer, Andrew Ramos, Bonnie Robinsons, Scott Sackett, Jim Schumann, Eric S. Thomas, Salene Weatherwax * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Effects Animators: Sean Applegate, George S. Chialtas, Conry Cole, Mark Dindal, Brett Hisey, John Huey, Craig Littell-Herrick, Gary McCarver, Mary Mullen, January Norman, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge * Effects Assistants: Jeremy H. Bishop, Melissa Ann Freeman, Ray Hofstedt, Brian Mark, Jan Naylor, Martine Tomczyk * Additional Backgrounds by: Dick Heichberger, Tia W. Kratter, William Lorencz, Tim Maloney, Jane Nussbaum, Andrew Phillipson, Dennis Venizelos * Animation Checking: Merle Welton, Jackie Banks, Lolee Aries * Color Design: Phyllis Craig, Leslie Ellery * Color Models: Debbie Mark, Belle Norman, Libby Reed, Brian Mark, Casey Clayton * Production Supervisor: Lee Ann Kaplan * Production Supervisors · Tawian/Thailand: Lynn Hoag, JoEllyn Marlowe * Ink and Paint Supervisors · Tawain/Thailand: Karen Hudson, Maria Gonzales * Camera Supervisors · Tawian/Thailand: David Koenigsberg, Allen Foster * Overseas Supervisor: Allen Foster * Production Coordinator: Monica Dianne Mayall * Production Assistants: Laurie Templeton, Vicki Casper, Susan Scheid * WMG - Production Executive: Su Lim Additional Animation by: The Baer Animation Company, Inc. * Animation Director: Dale L. Baer * Studio Executive: Jane M. Baer * Sequence Directors: Eric Daniels, Jay Jackson * Animators: David Courtland, Frederic DuChau, Darin Hilton, Sadao Miyamoto, David Nethery, Michael Polvani, Alejandro Reyes, Michael Toth, Larry Whitaker, Tomihiro Yamaguchi * Key Assistant Animators: Christopher Chu, Timothy Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Calvin LeDuc, Nelson Recinos, James van der Keyl * Assistant Animators: Paul Bauman, Wanda Brown, Scott Claus, Eunice Ok Yu, Joseph Roman, Raul Salaiz, Pil Yong Song, Helen Vives, Terry Walsh * Video Operator: Gregory Hinde Additional Camera by: The Baer Animation Camera Service * Ron Jackson, Dan Larsen, David Link, Lin-Z Rogers, Steven Wilzbach * Operations Manager: Hope S. Parker * Production Manager: Jill S. Bauman * Production Coordinator: Craig Sost * Production Accountant: Pauline Weber * Production Assistants: Debra Toth, Heidi Janssen Additional Animation by: Creative Capers Cartoons * Production Executive: Rocky Solotoff * Studio Executive: G. Sue Shakespeare * Sequence Director: Skip Jones * Animators: Matthew Bates, Jon Hooper, Mark Koetsier, Dan Kuenster, Linda Miller, Mark Pudleiner, Chad Stewart, Bonita Versh * Key Assistant Animators: David Molina, Terry Shakespeare, Jennifer Stillwell Additional Animation by: Gordon Stanfield Animation Limited * Animators: Chris Deroche, Dieter Mueller, Norm Roen, Chris Sauvé, Robert Sheldowich, Greg Sullivan, Dan Wagner * Assistant Animators: Venetia Marxer, Olaf Miller, Leslie Rogers, Ron Zorman * Effects Animator: Joseph Gilland Additional Animation Production by: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Associate Producer: James Wang * Computer Animation by: Kroyer Films, Inc. · Mark M. Pompian, Brian Schindler * Additional Computer Animation by: The Dream Factory · Patty Paulick-Peraza * Post Production Supervisor: Barbara Beck * Post Production Assistant: Bonnie Dillon * Edited by: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc. * Supervising Editor: Sam Horta * Film Editors: Timothy Mertens, Tim J. Borquez * Picture Editor: Julie Anne Gustafson * Additional Editor: Jeremy Milton * Supervising Sound Effects Editor and Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Sam Horta * Dialog Editors: Tom Syslo, Thomas Jaeger, Sam Horta, Tim J. Borquez, Timothy Mertens, Gregory La Plante, Patrick Foley Jr. * Effects Editors: Mark R. Crookston, Michael Gollom, John O. Robinson, III, Kevin D. Spears, Tim Mertens, Timothy Garrity, William Kean, Brian Mars * Sound Designer: Timothy J. Borquez * Foley Editors: Ken D. Young, Robert N. Brown, Harry Andronis, Brad Carow * ADR Editor: Eileen Horta * Foley Mixer: Cecilia Perna * Foley Walkers/Artists: Eileen Horta, Debra O'Connor * Dialog and ADR Recorded at: Buzzy's Recording * Re-Recorded at: Warner Bros. Studios Facilities * Re-Recording Mixers: Dick Weaver, Joe Citarella, Don MacDougall * Post Production Consultant: Arthur Klein Song Credits * Music by: Henry Mancini * and * Lyrics by: Leslie Bricusse * Produced by: Henry Mancini ** © 1992 RET Music, Inc. and Turner Music Publishing, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "Tom and Jerry Theme" ** Performed by: The National Philharmonic Orchestra of London * "Friends to the End" ** Performed by: Dana Hill, Richard Kind, Ed Gilbert & David L. Lander * "What Do We Care? (The Alleycat Song)" ** Performed by: Raymond McLeod, Mitchel D. Moore & Scott Wojahn * "(Money is Such) A Beautiful Word" ** Performed by: Charlotte Rae & Tony Jay * "God's Little Creatures" ** Performed by: Henry Gibson * "I Miss You" - Robyn's Song ** Performed by: Anndi McAfee * "I've Done it All" ** Performed by: Rip Taylor and Howard Morris End Title Songs * "I Miss You" ** Music by: Henry Mancini ** and Lyrics by: Leslie Bricusse ** Performed by: Stephanie Mills ** Produced by: Steve Barri and Tony Peluso * "All in How Much we Give" ** Music and Lyrics by: Jody Davidson ** Performed by: Stephanie Mills ** Produced by: Steve Barri and Tony Peluso ** Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. * Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available on: MCA Compact Discs and Cassettes * Music Supervisor for MCA Records: Kathy Nelson * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini & Jack Hayes * Theme Music by: Scott Bradley * Music Editors: Stephen A. Hope, Charles Paley, William B. Griggs * Music Coordinators: Angelo Giovagnoli, Barklie K. Griggs, Adam Maffei, Jennifer Richardson, Dana Sano * Music Score Performed by: The National Philharmonic Orchestra of London * Music Recorded at: Abbey Road Studios, London, England * Music Producer: Henry Mancini * Additional Music Producer: Carl Fortina * Music Recordist/Mixer: Alan Snelling * Assistant Music Engineer: Darren Godwin * Music Proof Reader: Paul S. Henning * Music Copyists: Ron Shillingford, Mark Graham, Marni Sanders * Music Contractors: Sidney Sax, Sandy DeCresent, Shirley Sax, Isobel Griffiths, Tonia Davall * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman, Frank Macchia, Jo Anne Kane * Booth Musical Assistant: Christopher Palmer * Additional Music Recordist: John Richards * Music Consultant: Jason Dauman * Music Creative Consultant: David Simoné * Musicians: Mark Berrow, Bruce Dukov & Paul S. Henning: Violin, Rachel Bolt & Bruce White: Viola, Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Peter Davies & Richard Nash: Trombone, Vince DeRosa & James Thatcher: French Horn, Mike Deasy: Guitar, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Tommy Johnson: Tuba, Steve Schaeffer: Percusson, Jonathan Williams: Cello * Dance Sequences Choreographed by: Lori Eastside * Dancers: Bryan Anthony, Frankie DeMiranda, Steve Messia, Randi Pareira, Kip Reynolos, Maurice Schwartzman, Myles Thoroughgood * Live Action Director: Robert Fisher, Jr. * Audio Playback: Darryl Linkow * Gaffer: J. Kevin Myers * Dialog Tack Read by: Theresa Gilory, Philip Phillipson * Dialogue Coach: Jackson Beck, Leigh French * Music Track Read by: Broughton/Winicki, Pat Hill, Ann Hoyt * ADR Voice Casting: Barbara Harris * Casting Assistant: Daniel Shaner * Video Operators: Patrick Buchanan, Peter J. DeLuca, Cyndy (Heather) Ingram, Robert Ingram * Video Editors: Noel Roman, Larry Swerdlove * Assistant to Mr. Roman: Rebecca Tedder * Assistant to Mr. Schultz: Anna L. Pagan * Assistant to Mr. Mayer: June A. Caldwell * Assistant to Mr. Barbera: Maggie Roberts * Assistant to Mr. Brockmann: Shane Newell * Assistant to Mr. Ackerman: Colleen Woodcock * Assistant to Mr. Mancini: Lisa Edmondson * Assistant to Mr. Bricusse: Ginger Mason * Production Accountant: Anthony R. Reyes * Production Executive: Jacobus Rose * Production Staff: Rich Hornie, Steve Ingram, Mike Kaldec, Barbara Ryerson, Raymond M. Iacovacci, Helen Brennick * Operation Services: Ellen Howard, Richard Roman * Animation Interns: Bert Klein, Shawn McCulley, Bill Ho * Accounting Staff: Greg Arsenault, Sandra Contreras, Judy Greenfield, Genny Sanchez, Joan Thompson * Unit Publicist: Sarah Baisley * Worldwide Publicity: Alison Hill, Madelyn Fenton, Joe LoCicero * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Distribution Executive: Adam D. Wright * Logo Design: Guy Vasilovich * Titles: Cinema Research Corporation * Title Design: Neal Thompson * Additional Animation Camera (LA): Animagraphics, Ted Bemiller & Sons * Negative Cutting: Mark Lass, Bob Lass, Paul Lass, Mary Beth Smith, Rick MacKay, Theresa Repola Mohammed * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Thom Ehle * Color by: CFI * Color Timing: Mike Mertens, Dale Grahn * Background Still Photographer: John Siskin * Black and White Processing: Joe Parra, John White * Paints Furnished by: Chroma Colour * Script Typist: Wendy Wells * Massage Therapist: Jay S. Rosfelt * Legal Services: Amanda M. Seward, Dixon Q. Dern, Jon F. Vein * Completion Guarantee Provided by: The Completion Bond Company, Inc. * © 1992 Turner Entertainment, Co., Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and Telefilm-Essen GmbH · All Rights Reserved * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres * No. 31980 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Film Roman * Special Thanks to Bill Hanna and Joe Barbera the original creators of "Tom and Jerry"Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Film Roman Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Miramax Films Category:Musical Films Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Warner Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Family Home Entertainment Theatre Category:Turner Pictures Worldwide Category:Rated G Category:WMG Film Category:Nickelodeon Network Category:Miramax Family Films Category:First Independent Films Category:ABC Family Category:HBO Max Category:Turner Pictures